Montgomery Twins
by Lala-Pll-Time
Summary: Aria Montgomery found out she has a twin sister, Hayley! Haley has been in foster care but when Aria has a new lead on A that she knows her friends would never let her go check out alone, she gets she twin to take her place and fool her friends, boyfriend and parents. Will the Montgomery twins pull this off? Or will there secret get spilled? (kinda like the lying game)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) Its great to be back! I hope all of you the broken needs to be fixed readers are checking out my newest story. "Montgomery Twins" this story is just like the lying game, Aria has a twin sister, Hayley and when Aria goes off looking for A, Hayley has to pretend she's Aria. Will Aria's friends, boyfriend and/or parents find out? Get reading too find out and please REVIEW

Aria found out a few weeks ago she had a twin sister Hayley! Hayley is in foster care, Aria assumed she was adopted even though her parents never told her yet. And now they were finally meeting in person. Wow, Hayley breathed as she took a good look at her sister. Yah, Wow, Aria replied. Its so amazing to meet you… in the flesh. Hayley said. Yah, it is Aria smiled So are we going to like, tell your parents about us. Hayley asked. Umm actually, I need you to do a favour for me. Aria said slowly

Wait what, but I just got here? Haley said confused. Yes, yes I know Aria said rushing around her room packing a backpack, but listen, you know that blackmailer that is ruining me and my friends lives? Aria asked. Haley nodded. I have a new lead but my friends would never let me go, they would say its too dangerous but maybe you can take my place! Aria said hopeful. Wait! you want me to pretend to be you! Haley asked shocked. Yes, but its only for 5 days! thats it, please Aria begged. Aria, I don't know if I can pull it off Haley said doubtful. Hayley, it will be easy I will tell you everything you need to know! Aria said.

-XXXxxXXX-

Just breath Hayley, breath Hayley repeated to her self as she drove to Rosewood HIgh. Somehow Aria had convinced her to switch places, and it would only be for 5 days, she could do this. Ok,ok Hayley, what did Aria say, Spencer, the tall, super smart brunette, dating Toby. and then Hanna the dumb blond dating Caleb and then Emily the tan swimmer dating paige. Hayley repeated to her self. and then theres Ezra, old english teacher, Hayley was shocked to hear that Aria had dated her teacher. I can do this Hayley repeated one more time before parking her car in the parking lot.

She got out and grabbed her books and Aria's class list. She began walking when 3 girls came up to her….here goes nothing, Hayley thought to herself. Hey Ar, Hanna said with a smile. Hey…Hanna! Hayley said. Hey, are you ok? you seem….jumpy Spencer asked. Yeah, I'm fine. Hayley replied a little to quickly. You definitely seem jumpy Emily noticed. Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind Hayley said. well, ok. lets get to class, Spencer said. They walked off to English class making small chit chat on the way there which Hayley didn't take part in and the girls didn't really notice. So how are things with you and Ezra…Hanna asked grinning as she took her seat. Um, there good. Hayley replied, oh no Emily said. What, Hayley asked. Just…good Spencer smirked. There great, I meant great Hayley smiled and took her seat. Hanna, Spencer and Emily all shared a look but took there seats as well and got reddy for class.

Ughh! That was the hardest day of my life Hayley said getting into her car. Then she got a text on Aria's phone from Spencer, Still on for the sleepover with Han and Em, tonight? the text read. Hayley groaned again. Great I better not mess up. Sure, Cant wait ;) she texted back right before she put her phone away she got a call from her phone so she knew it had to be Aria. Hey sis, Aria said on the other line of the phone. Hey! Thank god you called, I was getting worried. Hayley said. Don't worry I'm safe. So hows it going there? Aria asked. Hayley sighed, Ok I guess I'm sleeping over at Spencers tonight. Hayley told Aria. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Aria said. Hayley sighed once more. I think your friends are going to figure it out she said. What! why? Aria asked. Because, friends know you best and there definitely thinking something is up with me. Hayley confessed. Listen, You just have to fool them for a little longer. Im so close to finding out who A is! Aria said. ugh, fine, but check back in with me, later Hayley said. Don't worry sis, I will, bye Aria said and hung up. Bye Hayley said into the phone. She then buckled her seat belt and began driving to Spencers.

HEY GUYS :) I KNOW, I KNOW ITS SUPER SHORT BUT IT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER IM SORRY. LEAVE ME A REVIEW SAYING IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS PLEASE :) OK NEXT CHAPTER UP LATER BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I didn't have that many viewers for my first chapter :( come on guys! I promise this story will be good :) please keep reading and reviewing :)

Hayley drove up to Spencers house that Aria texted the directions too her. She took one long deep breath, You got this, just think like Aria. Hayley said to herself and she got out of her car, well, Aria's car and walked up to the steps. She wasn't sure if Aria would knock or just walk in but luckily she didn't have to because Hanna opened the door, Hey girl. Hanna said, Hayley could tell Hanna was already a bit drunk and as much as she would love to get drunk too, she couldn't if she did, she might mess up and say something. Hey Hayley said walking past Hanna and into Spencers house. Hey Aria! Emily said getting up from her place on the couch and came over to hug who emily thought was Aria. Hey Em, Hayley said smiling. Ok, your still jumpy Spencer said staring at Aria with intense big dark eyes. Oh, she's just not drunk enough Hanna laughed and handed Hayley a drink. Hayley was very tempted she really did just want to relax with a drink. She sighed ok she said. Yay Hanna squealed as Hayley took the drink from Hanna's Hand.

Its been 3 hours and the girls have talked about there boyfriends/girlfriend and played truth or dare and ate junk food and watched girly movies and now they were just chit chatting in Spencers bedroom getting reddy to go to sleep. So, hey Ari, are you sure ok? Because you've been acting really weird Spencer said sitting next to Hayley. Emily and Hanna were too drunk and distracted by there own conversation to notice. Yah, I'm fine Hayley said not convincingly. Aria had told Hayley that Spencer would problay be the hardest to fool, for 2 reasons, 1:she and Aria had always been a little closer then the other girls, if something was wrong they went to each other before Hanna and Emily and 2: Spencer never got drunk. Aria, if something was going on you would tell me right? Spencer asked with her demanding eyes not letting Hayley look away from her. Now, Hayley felt really guilty but she couldn't sell out her sister for some girl she just met, even though she just met Aria yesterday…well in person anyway. Of course, Spence, you know your my best friend Hayley smiled and with that she went to go change. Spencer just stared after her, she wasn't convinced yet, she knew that something wasn't right with Aria, she don't have that same sparkle in her eye that Spencer always saw. Something was just….different about her. But Spencer would drop it for tonight anyway but she wasn't done trying to get Aria to crack.

Hey, Hayley said as she sat down at the lunch table with text books and not a tray of food. Umm, whats with the random study session at lunch? Hanna asked. Im just falling behind a bit and I gotta pass the big bio test coming up Hayley said getting straight into work, Truth was Hayley just couldn't keep up it was only her second day so she was lost plus her old school was just a crappy school for foster care kids it was nothing like Rosewood High. Well hey I can help you want if you want. Spencer suggested. As nice as that would be Hayley thought she couldn't risk Spencer finding out who she was. No, its ok. Hayley said flipping through text book pages and only looking up to answer Spencer briefly. Well, ok but if you need help let me know Spencer offers one more time. Thanks. Hayley said and was straight back into work. Spencer was confused, Aria rearly needed extra study time and if she ever did she always went to Spencer for help. Spencer defanilty knew something wasn't right with her Aria.

Hayley was in French class, which Spencer was in also. Hayley was listening to the teacher blab on in french words she did not understand her phone buzzed which Spencer noticed. Hayley read, I know about your swap! Get Aria to come home or there will be punishments for BOTH of you -A Haley was shocked, how did A find out. Hey you ok? was it A? Spencer whispered to Hayley. Hmm oh yah don't worry it was just my mom Hayley lied. Spencer knew for sure Aria was hiding something now because Aria's mom would have never texted her in class. Then Hayleys phone went again and this time in was Aria,

Aria:Hey, did you get an A text?

Hayley:Yup, it said A knows and if you don't come back were getting punished :(

Aria: I got something similar, listen don't worry, I'm almost done up here, stick to the same plan…4 more days!

Hayley: Are you sure? A is serious!

Aria: Don't worry! And besides if Im right I will know who A is by tomorrow :)

Hayley: Ok, be careful sis, ttyl ;)

Aria: later sis :)

Hayley then put her phone away in her bag, she was glad she got to talk to Aria but she was still scared. What was A capable of doing? and what if one of Aria's friends found out the truth, like Spencer! Hayley finally had someone in her life she could love and count on and she was not going to ruin that by letting Spencer find out about the swap. She knew that if the girls found out and went after Aria….Aria would never forgive her. So Hayley was just going to keep acting, the best she could. besides it was only 4 more days….right?

Hayley woke up from a long, needed sleep and began getting reddy for school, she was stressing a lot about her work and the bio test she would have to take for Aria tomorrow but right now all she thought about was A… Hayleys sister was now off looking for a crazy stalker, Hayley finally relized that. But she was interrupted by her phone. She read a text from Spencer.

Spencer: I know you, better then I know myself. And something isn't right…what is it?

darn! Hayley thought Spencer was on to her…. She would have to think of something.

Hayley: Spence… thank you so much for caring about me so much, its just Ezra stuff don't worry :p

Spencer: Ar, its more then that…I know it is!

Oh man! Spencer did really know Aria, Hayley was shocked at how good of a friend spencer was.

Hayley:Trust me….

Spencer…I do trust you, but Aria if theres something wrong you gotta tell me, please

Hayley: Its Ezra stuff I promise

Spencer: Your lying…

Hayley What ever Spence, I gotta go shower, bye

Spencer: Aria, were not done talking about this!

Hayley through her phone on her bed. Damn, she thought! how the hell was she going to fool Spencer? Ok just 3 more days you got this Hayley said to herself and got up to go shower.

Hayley walked into school, trying to avoid Spencer and was happy to see Aria's other friends for a change, Emily and Hanna. Hey Emily said. Hey Hayley repelled. So how you been? Hanna asked softly. What do you mean? Hayley asked. Well, Aria, its just Spencer told us have she thinks you've been acting weird and- Hayley cut off Emily. Really you guys too? She asked frustrated. Aria, its just if somethings wrong? Hanna began Nothings wrong! Hayley said loudly. I promise! Then why are you acting so weird? Emily asked concerned. Im not acting weird! Why is everyone saying that! Hayley said trying so hard to just keep acting. Hanna and Emily didn't respond to that. And Hayley pushed past them and began walking to class she just couldn't deal with all the stress and pressure anymore. But she knew she had to make things better, because she couldn't let Aria come back to 3 friends who hated her. Hayley has been good with Aria's parents so far. And luckily had any had to talk to Ezra through Text which Aria would text her too and tell her what to say. But her friends, Spencer, Hanna and Emily just couldn't be fooled and Hayley knew it was only a matter of time before they found something out so she had to keep pretending for 3 more days!

Hayley sat down at her lunch table. Hi, guys she said as she placed her tray down. Hey. Emily said slowly. Hayley sighed and got right into it, I know you guys problay hate me right now but I promise its just Ezra drama and stuff, I swear! Hayley pleaded. We don't hate you Spencer said softly. Yeah we love you, so if you say its nothing.. then its nothing. Hanna told Hayley with forgiveness in her eyes. Yeah, we trust you. Emily said and placed a hand on Hayleys hand. Hayley was shocked, these girls just forgave her so quickly and trusted her. Hayley had never had friends like these. Thanks guys Hayley said. So, hows the Bio studying going Spencer asked, Hayley sighed, alright I guess. Are you sure you don't want help Spencer begged one more time. No, Spence, its ok. really. Hayley said looking at Spencer. Spencer still thought that something was wrong with Aria but she just couldn't tell what, Aria looked….so different. And she acting so different. Spencer wanted to help her friend but she didn't know how. And this botherd her. And when something bothers Spencer Hastings, she gets to the bottom of it no matter what!

HEY GUYS :) LONG CHAPTER RIGHT? ANYWAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS SPENCER GOING TO FIND OUT BEOFRE ARIA COMES BACK? AND THERE WILL BE AN EZRA SCENCE DONT WORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey :D ok so chapter 3 is here already! your welcome! PLEASE REVIEW! you have no idea how much review mean to me. and please tell her people to check out my stories :)

Aria, I didn't say anything with Hanna and Emily, but you can't escape me. Spencer said as she sat next to Aria on the bench watching Emilys swim meat, Hanna was with caleb so Spencer took this chance to talk to Aria again, because she wasn't giving up. Spence, I've told you a million times, Im fine! Hayley said really getting sick of this. Please Aria, just tell me, I'm your best friend. Spencer begged. Hayley sighed. Spencer, theres nothing wrong. Hayle said very convincingly, she only had to put up with this for one more day. Spencer wasn't sure if she finally believed Aria or not and even if Aria was lying she defanilty wasn't telling anyone anything. Hayley's phone was sitting on the bench and it lit up as she was getting a phone call the caller ID showed RavensWood. Aria, why you getting a call from RavensWood? Isn't RavensWood thats creepy town not to far from here that you had a lead on a while ago? Spencer asked confused. Oh crap Hayley said. One sec. and she grabbed her phone and began walking down the stands. Aria was in RavensWood so Hayley set Aria's ID to be RavensWood thinking that no body would know it was her. But come to think about it, it may have been easier just to put in some fake name like Jen and avoid questions.

Why was that creepy town calling Aria? Oh my god is this why she's been acting weird, because she is looking into that lead after we told her not too Spencer thought with all these questions running through her mind….

Hey whats up Hayley asked to Aria through Phone. Listen I found something but A knows I'm here! Im coming back tonight! Aria said sounding , yah ok. so we meeting at the RoseWood sign? right? Hayley asked. Yes, but Hayley if I'm not there, t-then something might have happened to me. Aria chocked out. Wait what are you talking about!? Hayley asked panicked. A is after me! I gotta get back to RoseWood before A finds me and if I'm not there at the sign at 8:00pm then A found me. Aria was crying now. Don't worry! Hayley tried to help her sister relax through the phone. Your going to be find and I'm going to see you tonight at the sign at 8! Hayley annsurred Aria. Ok, Aria said see you there. and with that Aria hung up. Hayley was breathing heavily she couldn't believe what she just herd. She couldn't focus at school anymore so she left and got reddy to meet her sister.

Wait? Aria just left? Hanna asked Spencer. And she got a call from RavensWood? Emily also asked to Spencer. Yes! Guys I think she went after that lead! Spencer shouted. No, she wouldn't! Emily tried to convince her friends. Spencer sighed yeah but she did. Maybe theres something else…something we don't know Hanna said. Yeah maybe Spencer said. So what do we do now? Emily asked, Well we can't stop her now lets just wait and talk to her later or tomorrow. Spencer said sadness in voice.

Hayley nervously paced back and forth in front of the RoseWood Sign it was 7:58 and Hayley had been her for half an hour, praying Aria would come and be ok. But 8:00 came and no sign of Aria. Hayley really began getting worried, she waited 10, 15, 30 minutes and nothing not one trace of her sister. Then she got a text. Aria tried to play me, she will pay! -A

oh no! Hayley gasped. She then ran in tears to the place she had to be, she had to tell someone about Aria, she had to tell someone that her sister might be hurt or even worse from A. and right now the only person she could trust was Spencer. So she ran, she ran to Spencers house as fast as she could.

Spencer was sitting on her couch drinking a cup of coffee, she was so worried about Aria and just hope that she was ok so badly. Spencer was in the middle of a sip of coffee when there was knocking, no, banging on her door, loud fast and hard Spencer rushed up opened the door to see Aria, with tears streaming down her face and looking so helpless and panicked but there was something else….Aria had cried in front of Spencer so many times, about Ezra about Mike and about A, and of course about her parents dirvorice. But this time as Aria was crying, it just straight up didn't look like Aria and Spencer had a hard time recognizing her. Ar, whats wrong Spencer said, pulling Hayley into a hug. Spencer, Hayley said quickly not wanting to waste time. Yeah, Soencer said nervously, knowing that Aria was finally going to tell her whats been going on. Hayley sighed loudly. Im not Aria she said. Spencer just looked confused. Spencer, Im Aria's twin sister! Hayley and Aria left to go to RavensWood to look for A but A found out and was trying to find Aria so Aria told me to meet her tonight but she never showed up and she said if she never showed up then A must have found her! Hayley let out in a rush. Spencer still looked confused but nodded in response. So wait, Your her twin? Spencer said. Yes! I'm Hayley, Aria was adopted and I was in foster care and we found each other blah blah blah thats not important right now! Aria is in danger! Hayley said. Spencer finally understood. Ok, ok, well we have to go after her Spencer said grabbing her car keys. Come on we will get Hanna and Emily on the way. Spencer said and with that they were off to RavensWood to find Aria.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY HEY HEY :P ok so chapter 4 is here, I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

P.s this story isn't going to be that long, only like 6 chapters or something….but I'm starting a new one after! One that will be very long!

Ugh! Which way do I turn! Spencer asked panicking. Umm, its left! Hayley said. Spencer was driving, Hayley was in the passenger seat and Emily and Hanna were in the back. Hanna just starred at Hayley, so your Aria's twin? Hanna asked reaching over to fell Hayleys face. Hayley sighed, Hanna had been like this for a while. Yes, Im Aria's twin. Hayley awnserd. Why didn't Aria tell us Emily asked. Because we just found out and she was going to tell you….Spencer cut Hayley off. But Aria wanted to go look into that lead we told her not to Spencer said frustrated. She couldn't believe Aria would lie to them and get her sister to pretend to be her and now she was in danger! Yeah.. Hayley agreed with Spencer. Emily sighed. Guys, What if we don't get there in time? Hanna asked slowly. Don't think like that! Spencer said. Yeah, we'll find her, we have too! Hayley said.

Well, were in RavensWood, Spencer said as she pulled up and parked her car. Do you know where Aria is. Emily asked Hayley. No Hayley sadly replied. Spencer and Hanna both sighed, We better go look around Spencer said. All four girls got out of Spencers car. Spence, what actually are we looking for? Hanna asked. I don't know, As layer? Spencer said. Hayley's phone buzzed and she was reading an A text, the girls were to busy fighting to notice and Hayley read the text. If you want her back, come alone….the basement in the the old building by the grave yard. Hayley wasn't sure what to do but she couldn't risk loosing her sister. Hey guys Hayley said I think Aria said something about the motel on 5th street. Hayley told the arguing girls. Thats great! lets go! Spencer said and starting leading the group. Hayley would sneak away later.

Um, heres the motel. Spencer said. No way am I going in there Hanna protested. Yah, I don't know this place is really creepy Emily said. Guys! Aria could be here come on! Spencer said dragging them inside there were still bickering and now were headed inside and Hayley took that as her que as she dashed down the street as fast as she could on her way to the grave yard. Meanwhile…Spencer and Hanna were still fighting. Han, we are here for Aria! Remember! Spencer said. Ok,ok Fine… but this place is so weird! Hanna shouted. Shhh, Han, A could be here Emily hushed Hanna. Spencer sighed Ok, Hayley, did Aria say anything else Spencer asked, Um, Spencer Hanna slowly said. What? Spencer asked. Hayley isn't here! Hanna shouted once again. What are you talking about! Spencer panicked looking around for Hayley. Great now we lost both Montgomerys! Emily said. It has to be A hanna said. Ok, how long as she been gone for? Spencer asked. We don't know! You two were fighting to long for us to notice Emily said.

Meanwhile….. Hayley was at the grave yard and breathing heavily for air after running here. She looked around before seeing a big building. Here goes nothing she said to her self and walked towards the building it was a small, dark little building, It was to dark to tell what the building was. Hayley walked inside, it was completey silent, Hello? Hayley called out. Before someone in a dark hood came up behind her and knocked her out and began dragging her to a set of stairs.

Lets look around, Spencer said. But Hayley could be in trouble! Emily said. Yeah, but we have no idea where she is and there could be clues around here somewhere. Spencer said and began walking up stairs. Ok, well if Aria was here which room would she be in? Hanna asked, Easy Spencer said. What do you mean? Emily asked confused. Guys, Think about it, what room would Aria stay in.., Spencer gave Emily and Hanna time to think. They then noticed the door Spencer was standing in front of. Ohhh, 3B, of course. Hanna smiled. Yup, Spencer said and opened the door.

Meanwhile…..

Aria was sitting in a basement bleeding from multiple hits, and tied up. She then herd foot steps headed down the stairs. and before her was black hooded figure carrying her sister. Hayley! Aria screamed out. She could here a small laugh coming from the hooded figure. Aria struggled to get out of the ropes, but it was no use. The figure came towards here and un masked him/her self. Ezra! Aria shouted.

Meanwhile…

Whoa..Spencer was shocked at the amount of pictures and clues and papers hung up on walls and scattered on tables they were all about A! They were either pictures of a black hooded figure or a girl in a red coat and there were all sorts of files and A notes and sticky notes and maps. Hey, Spence, I think Aria stole your spot as Velma on our team. Hanna breathed while looking around at all of Aria's research. Man! Who knew Aria had all this in her… Emily said motioning to the room. She was really serious about this lead. Spencer said still shocked. Maybe, we should have just came with her and follow this lead in the first place. Emily said. Well its too late now. Spencer said getting back to her old self and snapping out of her shocked trans. Look around for some clues of where Aria could be she told Hanna and Emily and they started looking.

Meanwhile….

Ezra! Aria shouted! Shhh…Ezra hushed. Yes its me. he said. But, but, but….Ezra how could you! Aria said shocked at her boyfriends betrayal. Aria, I had to protect you. Ezra said. This isn't protecting me! Aria said angrily. Yes! It is! She wants one of the Montgomery twins dead… Its you or her Ezra said pointing to Hayley. Wait! who's She? Aria asked. Ezra sighed. Alison. She's alive! Aria shouted again. Yes, well you never knew the real Alison, it was her twin sister Courtney, and that who's dead. Ezra told Aria. Aria was shocked. Alison had a twin too? Yes, and she wants one of you dead. Ezra said. Why! Aria asked. Because, her twin is dead, she thinks its only fair. Ezra began. Wait! she thinks that killing my twin is only fair?! thats stupid! Aria once again shouted. Shhh..Ezra hushed once again, she'll hear you!

Meanwhile…

Hey, look at this Spencer pointed to a board with a map on it, it had the grave yard circled with red marker and it had TONIGHT written across from it. Maybe she's at the Grave Yard. Hanna suggested. Come on! Spencer said and walked out of the room with Hanna and Emily following. The girls ran down the street to see RavensWood GraveYard on a sign, is she here? Emily asked looking around. Only one way to find out. Spencer replied and started looking around. Hey look! Hanna whispered yelled and pulled Spencer back so they were hiding behind a tree. What? Spencer asked. Hanna pointed to a girl in a red coat and blond hair walking towards a dark building at the end of the Grave Yard. She dispeard into the building. Come on! Spencer said following Red Coats moves. Are you sure this isn't just a trap Hanna asked softly. Han, even I'm with Spencer on this one, we have to save Aria and we might find out who Red Coat is, Emily told Hanna. Thanks for being on my side for once Spencer rolled her eyes. Now, come on!

Meanwhile…

Ezra! You cannot do this! Aria said. Im sorry, but I'd rather hurt your sister then you He said. By hurting my sister, you ARE hurting me! Aria told him. Im sorry, Ar, I love you Ezra said and stood up. Then more foot steps came down the stairs to reveal Red Coat. Hey Aria a familiar voice said. Alison… Aria breathed in shock.


End file.
